Penelope's Log
by Lord Clockwerk
Summary: Penelope decided to examine a certain artifact from Sly's adventures and record the findings in her log. However, she learns the hard way that their are certain things that should not be tampered with. MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THIEVES IN TIME!


**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS GINORMOUS SPOILERS FOR SLY COOPER:THIEVES IN TIME. IF WISH TO REMAIN UNSPOILED GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Sly Cooper is the property of Sony, Sucker Punch and/or Sanzaru Games.

* * *

**Penelope's Log: Entry #42**

Today was a very good day. Progress on the time machine is going along exceptionally well. We finally we're able to figure out how to plausibly go back in the past without having the laws of causality collapse upon themselves. Anyway, I also found this old memento of Sly's that caught my eye. I really wish I could've gone on more heists with them. It was just so exciting. Like straight from the comic books. *sigh* But I digress. Anyway, the memento was a piece of an old enemy of the Cooper gang. Some guy named Clockwerk. Bentley told me he was a guy who hated the Cooper clan so much; he replaced his body with cold machinery just to pursue the Cooper for millennia. I found that idea a little farfetched. I mean seriously, the technology of the eye looks way too futuristic to have existed thousands of years ago, but that's also why it's so fascinating. I told Bentley we should study this, but he refused saying he dares not go near thing and I shouldn't as well. Maybe he's right, but still this is worth studying. What made this Clockwerk guy tick? Why did he have such perfect, state-of-the-art technology for such a long time? Maybe I can poke around this thing in secret. What my Bentley won't know won't hurt him. Heehee…

**Penelope's Log: Entry #43****  
**

This is so fascinating! I was able to more closely examine the Clockwerk eye while Bentley was asleep and this could be a great discovery. The technology of this eye is beyond anything I've ever seen. I can confirm beyond a doubt that this is future tech right here. Maybe we could use this part to travel to the future? So many possibilities! Why was Bentley so nervous around this thing? He really should try taking more risks some times. I mean, how one can expect to live up to their true potential without taking more risks once in a while is beyond me. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm definitely gonna do a more thorough analysis tomorrow night. So excited!

**Penelope's Log: Entry #45**

I don't think I can run a more thorough analysis without breaking the eye open and it's important that I keep this intact so Bentley doesn't notice what I have done these late few nights. All I can gather is that this is future technology, but Bentley has stated that Clockwerk has existed since the time of the pharaohs. I deduce that there is a link between Clockwerk and time travel. Ugh...my head hurts...I better go get some sleep.

**Penelope's Log: Entry #47:**

I should really consider changing my sleep schedule. I'm getting these weird headaches. The headaches are nothing like I have experienced. One minute it will feel like a ton of pressure is weighing down on my skull. The next it will feel like a swarm of ants are crawling over my brain. I'm kinda sacred about all this. Am I sick? Should I go see a doctor? No. I don't want to worry Bentley. We're almost done with the time machine and he's really focused on getting this done just right. I shouldn't let my problems get in the way of our greatest achievement. What should I do?

**Penelope's Log: Entry #48**

I haven't looked at the eye for a week yet it's all I think about. Even when I'm thinking about other things: the time machine, Bentley, old memories, etc it's still there in the back of my mind. Lurking. What's even stranger is that when Bentley brings up Sly, I get this sense of annoyance I've never had before. I used to like hearing those stories. They were exciting and helped pass the time in the lab. Now they just annoy me. Still, I can't let Bentley know that. Sly is his friend. In fact, he's my friend. Even though I was only with them for a month or two, they still considered me part of the team. I may not have been useful, though. I was just the RC expert. Bentley does RC too, what do they need me for? Am I just the backup Bentley? Still, I had good times with the gang. The time Sly outsmarted me back in Holland or time I helped Murray rescue the team van or the time I beat LeFwee in a duel to the death back in Bloodbath Bay! So much excitement! And yet those memories make me so angry now. They used to make me so happy. What's happening to me? It's probably these stupid headaches. Ugh…sometimes I wish Bentley never met Sly. In fact, in the entire Cooper clan can just rot in hell! Wait, what did I just say?!

**Penelope's Log: Entry #50****  
**

I went out for a walk today. The lab felt really stuffy today and if I had to hear Bentley say the word "Sly" one more time, I was going to lose it. He should seriously stop worrying about that ring-tail. He wasn't all that great; just some thief who wanted attention from his whole "honor among thieves" bull crap. Anyway, while I was out, this stranger approached me. He called himself The Collector or something. Didn't look like much, though. Kind of a weenie, if ya ask me. Still, I found myself listening to what he had to say. Apparently, he had some beef against Sly Cooper's father and wanted to find some way to get revenge. He also said that true thieves are about the money and that whole "honor among thieves" schtick is a load of horse hockey that prevents others from reaching their true potential. For some reason, it all made sense to me. It was what I wanted to hear. So, I agreed to help him. He said he'll send me instructions to tell me what to do. I hope I don't regret this. Then again, this will be the perfect opportunity to teach Bentley a much-needed lesson. That empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper clan.

**Penelope's Log: Entry #51**

Bentley is none the wiser. He has no idea what I'm planning. He still thinks I'm the old Penelope. The old, naïve Penelope. Not the newer, improved Penelope. He still talks to me like nothing has changed. I just smile and nod. Soon, he'll know. He'll know that he's been wasting his life with those stupid friends of his. Seriously, the entire Cooper gang is just bunch loser misfits. Dimitri is just an out-of-fashion frogman with the ego the size of Rotterdam. Can't even believe he still thinks he's friends with everyone. Doesn't he know nobody likes him? Panda King's a homicidal pyromaniac who hides behind a stoic, Zen façade. Hell, Sly, the moron, let him on the team despite being one-fifth of the people who killed his parents. There's forgiveness, then there's insanity. The Guru is just some primitive, gibberish-spouting imp. Why does Murray listen to him all the time like he is speaking some profound wisdom? Speaking of which, don't get me started on Murray. That gluttonous brute who thinks brawn is better than brains, why does Bentley hang out with that guy? And Sly. Stupid, stupid Sly Cooper. For some reason, I hate him the most. The way everything centers on him and his ancestors. It's always "Thievius Raccoonus" this or "Cooper Vault" that. Why don't you quit hogging the spotlight, Cooper?! He's the biggest obstacle in the path leading to my true potential. No longer will I be "Penelope the RC Girl" or "Penelope the Secondary Bentley". I will reach my true potential and soon, so will Bentley. Together, we will be better than any those Cooper chumps or my name isn't Penelope Tesla Mouse!

**Penelope's Log: Entry #54**

Well, tonight's the night I'm leaving the present to go to the past. Le Paradox has told my target is Sly's ancestor Sir Galleth. God, just thinking about Sly and his dumb ancestors just makes me sooo angry. If my intuition is correct, Bentley will end looking for me and worrying where I have gone. Don't worry, my little shell boy. I'll return. Once I have changed the past, we can live better life that's not in the shadow of that stupid Sly Cooper. Also, I'm taking the Clockwerk eye. I just can't bear to part with it. Just looking at it makes me feel like a brand new girl. It's precious to me. It's mine. My own. My precious. Ouch... these headaches keep coming back...

**Penelope's Log: Entry #55**

THAT NO GOOD ROTTEN MEPHITIS! Apparently, I was being too attached to the Clockwerk eye and not the mission. So Le Paradox took it away from me and gave it to The Grizz "for safe keeping." He's just gonna put it a safe somewhere and forget about it! He has no idea what power he has there. I swear, Le Paradox, once this mission is over, you'll get yours. I'm getting that eye back! One way or another! *sigh* Better get back to work. These machines don't build themselves. I'm really enjoying the Black Tyrant idea, though. A new and improved Black Baron for a new and improved Penelope. It's almost too perfect and-Hello? Hello? I thought I heard a voice somewhere? Hello? Erase? Only…thief…what?

**Penelope's Log: Entry #58****  
**

Everything is in its right place. I have locked Sir Galleth away in the circus, being the town laughingstock, while I am bringing light to these Dark Ages under the guise of the Black Tyrant. I've never felt so alive. It's just like my Black Baron days. Though I've heard Bentley is back with that stupid Sly Cooper and that stupid friend of his Murray. I HATE them so much! Good, let them come to me. Maybe then I can show them a better class of thief and teach Bentley a lesson he should have learned a long time ago. Also, the headaches have gone away, but I keep hearing this voice. A strange, metallic voice. It tells me my intellect is refined, my experience is greater. It also tells me to erase something and something about being the only master thief? It's very faint, frightening even, but it's comforting like a mother's heartbeat…I don't want it to leave…

**Penelope's Log: Entry #60**

Well, well, well look who finally showed up in the neighborhood. I got word that Sly and company have arrived. They've already bailed out Sir Galleth. No problem. Everything's still going to plan. Besides, I'm ready. If my machines don't get them first, then I guess the Black Tyrant will have to make a special appearance. He's got a _big_ surprise waiting for those losers. Hopefully, Bentley will get a front row seat to the festivities. Hehehehee…I really miss the eye. I need that eye. I just need to know it's nearby somewhere. When I get it back, I will never let it out my sight. It's the only piece. The only piece. The only piece. The voice is becoming clearer. It tells me things. It comforts me. My intellect is refined, my experience is greater. It tells me I can reach my true potential. All I've to do is get rid of that Sly Cooper. It says I must erase the line and then the only master thief will be…will be…I can't…think of…the name…right now. Though I know the master thief is not Sly Cooper and the rest of the Cooper Gang. I will prove to those chumps I'm not useless. They won't have Penelope Mouse to kick around anymore! HeeheeheeheeheeHAHAHAHAHAwha tshappeningtomeHAHAAHAAHAAA!

**Penelope's Log: Entry #61**

Why Bentley…why…why? My intellect was refined…my experience was greater… Why? …Bentley…

**Penelope's Log: Entry #62**

Damn you Sly Cooper! Damn you Cooper Clan! Damn you Bentley! You ruined everything! Why couldn't you understand?! You are NOTHING with those losers you call friends! You're all wrong! WRONG! WRONG! WROOOOONG! OUCH! THESE STUPID HEADACHES KEEP COMING BACK! You think four walls can hold me! I'm already planning my escape! His voice compels me. He tells me what to do! He's all I need in this world. Not the Cooper Gang! Not Le Paradox! Him! He will lead down my path to greatness! I'm not useless! You're the useless ones! My intellect is refined, my experience greater! That's what he says! He's the only sane voice in this world of insanity! Where is my eye!? I need the eye! We need the eye! It's precious to me. The only piece. He says we need to start a new era. A new age. That will prove I'm not useless. It's not about money. It's not about excitement. It's about power! My intellect is refined, my experience greater! The only piece! Erase the Cooper line and then the only master thief will beOHGODWHYDOESITHURTSOMUCHHE LPME!

**Penelope's Log: Entry #64**

Who needs the Cooper Gang? Who needs Le Paradox? I was able to escape without either of their help. My intellect is refined, my experience greater! The only piece. We will meet again Bentley. He compels me. He is my guide. He is the alpha and the omega. His hate is eternal. His perfection has no age! We will meet again Bentley but just remember. I hate you. I HATE YOU BENTLEY! I HATE YOU SLY! I HATE THE COOPER GANG! I HATE THE COOPER CLAN! I HATE EVERYONE! I HATE! I HATE! HATE! HATE! HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HAAAAAATE! AHHHHHHHH WHY WON'T THE PAIN STOOOOP!

Erase the Cooper line…and then…the only master thief…will be…Clockwerk…

**Penelope's Log: Entry #1**

Okie-dokie, I decided to start this little journal as a way to log my experiences with my new friends: The Cooper Gang. After what happened in Holland, I mean hoo boy! They were not just buncha jokers. They were the real deal! However, just because they're master thieves, doesn't mean they're in it for the money. Oh far from it! They mostly steal from others thieves and they just seem to like the act of stealing itself. I can't blame them. Whenever they are talking about this big heist their planning, I just feel so excited I get to a part of this. I know they all trust me with my RC Skills, why would they even hire me in the first place? Anyway, now I'm currently crashing at their château in Paris. You wouldn't think these guys are a group of criminal masterminds. They act just like one big friendly family. In fact, I've only been with them for few days and yet I'm starting to feel like a full-fledged member of the Cooper Gang. I hope after this big heist is over, they can make me a permanent member and not just because I think Sly is such a handsome gentleman (okay that's part of the reason.) It seems the next logical step now that my Black Baron days are over. Okay, from this day forth, I, Penelope Tesla Mouse, am now a member of the Cooper Gang. Here's to a new and brighter future.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Dear Bentley,

Hate is a more powerful emotion than love or friendship.  
Everyday my hate for you and your friends grows.  
Losers, the lot of you. He tells me that  
Perfection has no age.  
Meaning hate is perfection and hate is  
Eternal. That is how he lives on.  
Bentley. Listen to me.  
Empathy and honor. These words are  
Nothing. Mere obstacles to the path of  
True greatness. I hope you will  
Listen to me, leave your friends and a brand new  
Experience awaits you. Or else. If we must break  
You to prove our point, we will.

~Penelope

* * *

_AN: Special thanks to the /co/mrads on /co/ that inspired me to write this story. Credit goes to the anon who gave the theory that Clockwerk's eye has either a back-up chip or a piece of Clockwerk's soul that indoctrinates its victim over time._


End file.
